mbmbamfandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 409: Limp Bizkit Skank Boy
"Limp Bizkit Skank Boy" was originally released June 4, 2018. Description It's the summertime month known as June, and the age-old annual question is on everyone's lips: Where are they doing the Olympics this year? We got ourselves ready for all the great jumping and throwing-sports, but dang, if they aren't trying to keep this one a secret. Suggested talking points: Olympics Hype, Derek Dart, Apple's Music Toy, Proverb Punch-up, How to Buy Underwear, Church Sandwiches Outline 0:45 - Intro. Griffin announces the Summer Olympics and the brothers brainstorm some new ideas for it, which are mostly threatened by Shang Tsung's Mortal Kombat. 8:21 - Six months ago, I joined a small kickboxing gym. All the coaches are excellent and most refer to us by name during classes or sparring. Due to my work schedule, I often attend a morning class that is fairly sparsely attended, often just me and one other student. It's always taught by the same coach. He definitely doesn't know my name, and he's gotten to the point where he knows it's too late to ask, and now he's gonna go through weirdly elaborate ways to avoid having to use it. It's giving me contact social anxiety. Brothers, how do I let him know my name without embarrassing us both? - Panic-Stricken Pugilist in Pennsylvania 11:29 - Y - Sent in by Esther Joy, from Yahoo Answers user Flo from Progressive Insurance, who asks: Would Apple sales be affected if Steve Jobs dropped the iPod on stage while presenting it for the first time? 20:12 - Proverb Punch-Up (A new segment from Justin where the brothers take various old proverbs and improve them) * "The pen is mightier than the sword." * "Never look a gift horse in the mouth." * "The early bird catches the worm." 30:26 - MZ - Sponsored by Casper, MeUndies. Jumbotron for ToastSecret. Message for Clopar. Message for Kaitlyn which is a big TAZ spoiler. Advertisement for Heat Rocks. 36:18 - This weekend I was in a department store, and in the clearance section there were men's underwear. I only spotted one pair that I liked, and I had started making my way to the checkout counter when I realized that in buying a single pair of underwear and nothing else, the checkout lady would almost certainly think that I had recently pooped my pants, which I did not, I swear. I circled back around and grabbed a second pair of underwear that I did not like just to save the embarrassment. Was this all in my head, or did I make the right move? - Not-So-Soggy Bottom Boy in Corduroys 43:05 - Y - Sent in by Grayson Harlow, from Yahoo Answers user Bivirly, who asks: Is it okay to eat some sandwiches in church? 50:57 - Housekeeping; Travis and Griffin look for a third Quaid 53:57 - FY - Sent in by Karl Vincent Boddy, from Yahoo Answers user Carolson, who asks: Who else right now is shirtless and chomping on a huge hunk of cheddar cheese like I am? Quotes Category:Episodes